The creature from the wood A Slenderman FanFiction
My grandmother just finished to told me and my brother Slenderman ' s story . She said is very horror , but isn ' t . Tara ( me ) : Grandma , you said will be something scary ! Jonh ( brother ): Yeah , just a tall man without face and tentacles isn ' t scary ! Plus , it doesn ' t exist ! Grandma : You saw him to say this ? You saw if he is real to say he is not ? Tara : No...but.. Grandma : Then...let me tell you another story... Grandma pov. Long time ago , near a dark deep wood , was a house of a Ranger . The ranger had 2 kids , a girll called Mary and a boy called Tom . They ' re dad said to them never go deep in the wood . Kids questioned why , but he didn ' t answer . One day , Mary and Tom played outside of the house with a ball . Mary hit to much , and the ball jumped into the dark side of the wood . Tom : Good job Mary ! Now what we will do ? Mary : I go to get it . Tom : But dad said to us never go to that part of the wood . I go , stay here . Mary : But you just said... Tom : I know what I said , but I am your brother ! Stay here . And Tom entered to the wood . Mary sat on thr grass and wait him . After a half hour he didn ' t came back . Mary was worried . Her brother must be lost or died . Without a moment to think , she went to the dark side . In that part of the wood light doesn ' t existed . Was dark everywhere . Mary understood why Tom didn ' t came back . Then she feeled a hand on her shoulder . Was her brother . Mary : Tom ! You are alive ! Tom : Mary , we must go ! Is something here , something dangerous ! Mary : What ? Then they saw him . Sat in front of them , 2 meter tall , with white face like snow , black tentacules moving from his body . Slenderman , Tom : Run ! Let me here ! Mary : No ! *cry* Tom : Go ! Mary started to run with tears in her eyes . When she looked back there was nothing . When she arrived home , she bloked the door and windows and hide under the bed . When her dad came back home , Mary told him what happened . Them he told her about Slenderman , and said they will never she Tom again . From that day , Mary never went to the wood , she was too afraid of Slenderman , too afraid she will be her next victim ___________________________________________________________ Tara : Grandma...? Grandma : Yes dear ? Jonh : This is true...? Grandma : Yes . Tara : W-where do you know ? Grandma : Because...me and my brother saw him.... Tara : You don ' t have a brother grandma . Grandma : I had . Jonh : What was his name ? Grandma : Tom . The End Credits to willowdrawstuff Category:Crappypasta Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:English Class Failure Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:DIALOGUE!